


Hands

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah is good with her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Rebekah is good with her hands.

(“You should find someone a little more durable,” he said, handing her a drink, and after they left the bar, she broke his wrist to test his theory.)

She's silent as her hands make their way up and down his back, nails and all. Rebekah isn't that good with words, but that's okay. Damon gets to talk for both of them.

“Surely you can do better than this,” he teases as she arches beneath him, and she grabs his hair to pull him into a kiss.

(Screws up his angle for good measure, but he hardly notices, teeth and tongue, oh God, her tongue.)

“Where's your gentleness?” he asks when she lets him take a breath; he can't not ask, needs to see her face change at the strike.

“You know nothing about me,” she says indifferently, but he can feel her thighs tense just like her whole body, as she tries so very hard to make a point. It's funny how she thinks he'd like her better if she could prove something to him.

(“I don't care to know,” he saves for later.)


End file.
